The Car Accident
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: In which Cooper also got in a car accident during the episode On My Way.


"Rachel, I know Quinn's not here yet, but we HAVE to do this now," Finn urged.

"No. I can't. I can't just _do this_. This is our marriage! Our future!" Rachel shouted.

"God damn it, Rachel. I thought we had this figured out," Finn yelled back.

"I just can't," she exclaimed as she ran out in tears.

"Let me," Kurt said to both of her fathers when they got ready to talk to her.

Carol and Burt pulled Finn aside and talked to him as all of the Glee clubbers sat there awkwardly. After five minutes of shifting awkwardly, Blaine felt a vibration in his pants. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and furrowed his eyebrows when he read "Dad" on the screen, considering his dad knew where he was.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"It's Cooper. He just got into an accident. He's going to the hospital in an ambulance. I haven't seen him but the EMT's said I should meet him as soon as possible. You should too. I love you," Blaine's dad spit out the information faster than Blaine could comprehend it and hung up before Blaine could even respond.

The world began to turn as he stood up, with tears in his eyes. Part of him was going through the list of things that could be wrong with his big brother; another part of him was trying to tell him to breath and stay calm. The anxious part won. Once he could hold himself up without feeling dizzy, he began to run out the door, trying to ignore everybody's questions.

Right outside the doors, he ran into Kurt and Rachel. He intended to ignore them, but when Kurt saw how distraught Blaine was, he grabbed him by the arm until he calmed down for a second.

"Blaine, tell me what's wrong," Kurt ordered from a crying Blaine, ignoring the crying Rachel next to them.

"It's Cooper. He's in an accident. Oh God, Kurt. What if he's dead?! He was home because I wanted him to meet my boyfriend. It's my fault, Kurt," Blaine spat out.

"Calm down, Blaine. Is he in the hospital?" Kurt asked, keeping his cool.

"There taking him in an ambulance, a fucking ambulance." Blaine shouted in hysterics.

"Okay. I'm driving you. I'm sorry, Rachel…" Kurt started.

"Don't be. Go. Please. Blaine, Cooper's in my prayers," Rachel said, running back through the doors to alert everybody of what happened.

The entire ride to the hospital was Blaine babbling about blame and begging Kurt to drive just a little faster and Kurt trying to soothingly tell Blaine that they'd make it there and that everything was okay and nobody was to blame for any of it. Kurt's attempt to get Blaine to stop talking worked, but only to send Blaine into sobbing hysterics. The sound of Blaine's raspy cries could have broken everybody's heart, but Kurt stayed strong enough for the both of them.

Once at the hospital, Blaine begged for Kurt to drop him off and then park, but Kurt refused, knowing Blaine would be completely incoherent to those at the desk in the ER. Blaine responded to Kurt's refusal by just sobbing harder. When they'd finally parked, Blaine hopped out of the car and began running toward the hospital faster than Kurt could blink, leaving Kurt trailing a few feet behind him. Once in the hospital, Blaine ran straight to the ER desk, since there was no line, and began to sobbingly demand to see his brother.

"Excuse me, sir, but you need to tell me who your brother is." The woman behind the desk replied calmly.

"We're looking for Cooper Anderson. This is his brother, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said breathlessly.

"I understand he was in an accident, from what Blaine's saying, but what kind of accident?" She asked.

"How many Cooper's could you possibly have?!" Blaine demanded.

"A car accident. That's all we know." Kurt replied calmly.

"Okay, only family's allowed in the room right now, but you can wait in the hallway." She told him, before giving them directions.

Blaine didn't listen to the woman, so Kurt firmly gripped his hand and walked him down the hospital halls, to the room where Cooper was. When Blaine opened the door, Kurt saw at least three or four hospital personal in the room and Blaine's dad sitting in the seat, almost looking like he was praying.

After fifteen minutes of anxiously sitting outside of the room, only catching glimpses of what was happening inside when somebody left or came in, there was a sudden ruckus down the hallways. He turned to see what it was and was shocked to see the whole Glee club walking down the hallways. He stood immediately and spoke, "Guys, this is a little personal. Only family's allowed in the room and I haven't seen Blaine since we got here."

"It's not that, Kurt. We're sorry for Blaine, but…" Rachel started.

"It's Quinn, self centered asshole. Not everything's about you and your stupid hobbit." Santana shouted out before sobbing. Brittany held her as they both wept for their best friend.

"Oh my God. What happened?!" Kurt screamed.

"A car accident… Her and Cooper… They don't think she'll make it" Finn spoke solemnly, looking down.

At that moment, the entire Glee club looked broken. Not one eye was dry and none of them could look at each other. Everybody's mind raced with thoughts of what could possibly happen. They thought they made it through the toughest week of the year, but suddenly it seemed a hell of a lot tougher.


End file.
